REINCARNATION
Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes * The ANOTHER chart version of REINCARNATION sounds different from the OST version. Trivia * The REINCARNATION video is one of the earliest appearances of TRAN in the beatmania IIDX series. * The portal in the video is similar to the one in THE EARTH LIGHT. * REINCARNATION was added to pop'n music 10 on December 17th, 2003 via ee'MALL 2nd avenue. * Before pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, REINCARNATION's songwheel genre was REINCARNATION. * REINCARNATION has never been on a CS pop'n music release. * REINCARNATION is unlockable in beatmania IIDX INFINITASfrom October 5th, 2016, after obtaining 4000, 5000, and 7000 BITs for its NORMAL, HYPER, and ANOTHER charts respectively. Music Comment Untranslated. Song Production Information dj TAKA The trance tracks in IIDX so far have been comparatively hard and rough, but there's more to trance than just that. I've tried to bring out more of the beautiful, gentler nature of trance with this track, REINCARNATION. You should have a trance to go along with your trance music, eh? This is the first time VJ GYO has done a video for one of my songs like this; it surprised even me. (Well, we did have that one live-action video...) Does this show us TRAN's former life!? Video Production Information VJ GYO TRAN has become very popular among IIDX fans. Thank you all. It makes me happier than I can say! I hope you'll all continue to like her from now on. Now, when we heard that dj TAKA was going to do a trance song, we thought it would be nice if TRAN could benefit from being paired with a long-expected TAKA trance piece, so I decided right away that I should make a TRAN video for the song. There's also a dramatic development within the beauty of this song, which is rather characteristic of suddenly being dropped into something like a medieval fantasy world. It's not an out-of-body experience or a time slip, but reincarnation. I said I wanted to do a video with that theme, and got the approval, so that also became the name of the song. In this video an angel(-like) TRAN fights a devil(-like being) in her former life. I realized I wouldn't have time to put more than that into the video, and you'll notice that the world of her former life doesn't really look anything like the world she's in after reincarnation. Maybe I should have left something out for consistency's sake. Character Information None. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania difficulty rated from 1 to 9. beatmania IIDX to 10th style difficulty rated from 1 to 7+ (up to 9th style) or 8 (10th style), from 1 to 8+ in IIDX RED, and from 1 to 12 from HAPPY SKY onwards. pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from Pop'n Music Fever.) beatmania beatmania IIDX pop'n music Category:Songs Category:IIDX 3rd style Songs